


When I Dream At Night

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Dream Sex, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem isn't that John dreams about sex. No, the problem is who he dreams about having sex with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Dream At Night

**Author's Note:**

> The title speaks for itself. And, by the way, I apologize in advance for the non-graphic nature of the sex.

After a long night John Reese prefers nothing more than to wake up slowly, safe and sound in a bed with a plush mattress, under a comforter that holds in his body heat. This morning is no different. Until it is. Until he opens his eyes and finds he's not alone.

 

“You're awake. How did you sleep?”

 

“What?” John blinks, mentally checking himself over for any head injuries.

 

Harold Finch smiles sweetly, his piercing blue eyes unguarded for the the first time since he's known him. The thing is, John never expected to wake up next to the man. He wishes he could say it's unwanted but Finch's expression is actually quite striking. Beautiful if John's to be honest with himself. He's completely relaxed, and, strangely, happy. John thinks this is what the man looks like when no one is watching. He feels honored to bear witness to the transformation.

 

“I think I deserve a kiss after last night, don't you?” Finch states with a slight quirk of his lips.

 

John ponders the question (last night?) for a second, torn between what he knows his relationship to Finch to be and what it seems now. But Finch solves the issue for him by pressing close, planting his mouth firmly on John's. Softness. That's what immediately comes to mind. Finch's thin lips are soft. Deliciously so. In fact, John figures he's never kissed such soft lips, which intrigues him. Especially when the kiss grows bolder. Finch moans in his throat, opening up his mouth to send out a wet, searching tongue. As the kiss deepens John becomes more and more excited. Then Finch turns aggressive, making John's teeth ache with desire.

 

He wonders what would happen if he reached down to feel Finch, all of Finch.

 

Only when Finch rolls onto him, grinding down with a healthy body full of carefree abandon, does John realize he's dreaming. It's too late to pretend and too early to make it stop. It doesn't even take long before he orgasms, before dream-Finch whispers his name like a benediction, before...

 

When he raises his eyelids for real he is alone, although he's lying when he tells himself he isn't disappointed.


End file.
